


Mad World

by orphan_account



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, One Shot, Slow Burn, Smut, haha get it, smut to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Therese Belivet, the anxious but ambitious new teacher at Aird High School, is fresh out of university with aspirations that she can change the future. What happens when she meets Carol, a long standing teacher and member of the faculty who gave up on her hope for the system long ago?This is a one shot fic. (Yes smut) enjoy





	1. How To Disappear Completely

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first (short) chapter to a fic I've been dwelling on for the past month. Yes, I am back! WIth another teacher type story.. Don't let anyone know my secret. So we shall see how this goes! Comments are always awesome, they get me to write faster ;) Thank you for reading!

Therese stood outside the red-bricked building, shoving the tangled earbuds from her iPod shuffle into her pocket. If she were a smoker she’d be stealing the last few drags before dragging herself into the front door of the High School. She didn’t smoke though, and the bell had already rung. 

‘Shit,’ Therese whispered, pulling the glass door as students began to disappear through doorways. She pulled her backpack over one shoulder, wishing then that she did smoke after all. She was sure her hair was a mess. She didn’t have time to go to the bathroom though. She was already late. 

‘Ma’am?’ Therese looked behind her. ‘You have to go through security first.’ The man smiled at her. It was then she noticed the tall gateway she had failed to see. 

‘Oh, sorry.’ Her voice was too quiet. She cleared her throat, placing her leather backpack in front of him.

‘We just got them in, y’know.’ He leaned in closer. ‘After the whole incident.’ He made no move to check her bag and Therese felt anxiety rise up within her, at her inability to speak up. He kept smiling at her with puppy dog eyes. 

‘What incident?’ she asked instead, walking straight ahead through the metal detector. It didn’t beep. She closed her eyes, exhaling. 

‘You’re not scaring our newest staff member on her first day are you Richard?’ A stern voice came from behind Therese, surprising her, yet engulfing her like warm caramel. It was a woman’s; deep, with a hint of playfulness. Therese spun around, too quickly. 

‘Oh,’ he said. Therese was looking at the woman before her. She was tall, much taller than herself. The woman regarded Therese, her eyes moving over her before looking at the man named Richard. ‘I thought she was a student,’ he said to the woman with blonde hair that coiled perfectly at the ends against her neck. Therese blushed profusely at his words, looking away, at the floor. It was linoleum. She pressed the tip of her shoe along it. And then as if she remembering who she was, and who he was, she bit her lip and looked up. 

‘No.’ She retrieved her bag. ‘I’m the new teacher in the arts department.’ She looked at Richard who wasn’t smiling anymore. Somehow she felt a sense of triumph. Why should she be the one who was humiliated?

‘Miss Belivet,’ the woman introduced to Richard, but she was looking at Therese. She wanted the woman to say her name again, anything to keep her there. ‘You’re late.’ Therese began swearing internally. 

‘Sorry,’ was all she could come up with. It was better than fuck, or shit. Or holy shit are you an angel? The woman’s lips pulled into a slight smile then. Moving to one side, she winked at Therese. She almost didn’t believe what she had seen. Embarrassment jolted through her entire being. No, it wasn’t embarrassment. 

She nodded before walking past Richard and the woman. It took her all of four steps before she looked back. The woman glanced at her. She was talking to Richard, but she was smiling at Therese. Therese kept walking, down the hall, faster. 

No, she didn’t feel embarrassed. She felt as if she somehow knew what colour her knickers were. What she felt was exposed. She turned onto the East wing, up the stairs that led to the art room; the room that was to be her new home. And she was both scared, and excited.


	2. The Perks of Being an Art Teacher

Therese glanced through the dusty window of the door. Its red paint was chipped and shedding. The chatter of young voices grew louder as she pulled on the metal handle. Most of the students didn’t look up as she crossed the open-planned space. Around the outside of the room were shelves of art supplies; paint, brushes, ice-cream lids, pencils, scraps of paper, paint-stained jars, clay wire. The clay was kept away, in storage where it was dark and cool. 

Therese had been there before, had been shown around by the Principle. There weren’t any students sitting at the tables then though. It had been quiet. Therese put her bag on the floor by her new desk, trying to quell her nerves. The chatter continued as she mustered up the courage to begin her first lesson at Aird High. 

‘Hello everyone,’ she said over the voices. They stopped and looked up then. Therese breathed a sigh of relief. ‘I’m your new teacher for semester.’ Some of the students kept talking in hushed voices. Therese ignored them. ‘My name is Miss Belivet.’ She looked across the tables at the unenthusiastic pimpled faces of grade nine students. She had earlier planned the entire lesson but suddenly it didn’t feel quite adequate. 

‘So this is my first day here. First class actually.’ She smiled. ‘I’m not going to do what they usually get you to do on first days.’ She took a deep breath before leaning against the desk behind her. ‘I will most certainly get to know all of you quite well so let’s save that for later shall we.’ Therese was trying to forget about the blonde woman from earlier. The way she had looked at her. The way she smiled. Someone’s hand shot up in the air. 

‘Yes?’ She smiled at the girl.

‘Is Miss Cantrell coming back?’ Therese pushed off the desk and walked to the chalkboard, picking a piece of yellow chalk.

‘No, not this semester. I was sent to replace her.’ Therese pressed her nail into the chalk. Really it was the only reason she had managed to get the job. Positions there were hard to get. She had been told it was her enthusiasm they liked. 

‘Okay, so today we’re going to do something different.’ Therese turned and looked at the dirty chalkboard. ‘Today I want you all to do a painting.’ She began to write something on the board before turning around. ‘I want you to paint what you envision happiness to be.’ In capital letters the word HAPPINESS was written in yellow. Therese thought of the woman’s hair, blonde. 

‘It can be anything you want,’ she continued. ‘Not all art needs to be moody or depressing. Despite you guys being fourteen year olds.’ Therese smiled but realized quickly that they didn’t find her humor amusing. ‘Okay! Grab some paint, do them in your sketch books please.’ She waited until the scuffling of chairs and chatter started up before going to sit at her desk. 

She felt as if she had just finished giving a presidency speech and she was now able run behind the curtain. Therese set her laptop up, her screen facing away from the students. After a few clicks, music began to flood through the room. It was soft, but upbeat. She looked up and saw a few smiling faces. Everyone loved music, Therese knew. It was one of the perks of being an art teacher. No one batted an eyelid when loud noises were coming from the art room. 

Eventually Therese went around the room. She quickly realized that most of them didn’t know how to use paint properly. She stopped the class and made them crowd around one table as she demonstrated proper paint brush etiquette and a quick lesson on mixing paint. 

‘Remember, paintbrushes are not weapons,’ she said, going back to her table. She heard a few sniggers and smiled to herself. She looked at her watch.

‘Finish your paintings at home. It’s not part of assessment.’ She looked over the faces of all her students. ‘Your homework is to find a piece art that makes you feel happy. Bring that artist's name with you tomorrow.’ The bell rang.

Therese waited until everyone had left the room to observe the mess they made. Another perk of being an art teacher. It took her ten minutes to scrub the paint off lids and properly clean out the brushes before she skipped to staff room. She needed coffee before next class. 

 

‘Hey, you’re the newbie.’ A woman standing by the sink eyed Therese. She needed to get where she was. 

‘That’s me,’ she nodded, putting her hands in her pockets. 

‘I’m Abby. How are the kids treating you?’ There was a hint of playful sarcasm in her voice. She poured boiling water into her mug before moving away from the sink. Therese grabbed a mug from the cupboard.

‘Good, actually.’ She was being polite. ‘Shit.’ There was no coffee. 

‘Hm?’ 

‘I was hoping there’d be some coffee.’ Therese looked at Abby with the empty mug in her hand. 

‘There’s a café just down the road actually. Everyone here are tea drinkers.’ Abby took a seat on one of the couches. Therese was shocked. How was she going to survive?

‘Is that so?’ A deep voice came from across the room. It was her. Therese let her eyes find the woman. She held her breath as the woman walked across the staff room, directly towards Therese. 

‘Except you,’ Abby added sarcastically. Therese felt Abby knew this woman well. The two exchanged a smiled. 

‘Hello again. I was hoping to find you here.’ 

‘Hello,’ Therese smiled, her body warming. This woman had been hoping to see her? Her warm voice oozed through her mind, her words playing over and over. She felt like a silly school girl. 

‘I’m Carol. Carol Ross.’ Her light blue eyes warmed Therese’s cheeks. She couldn’t escape her gaze. Suddenly she realized that she was staring and Carol was awaiting a reply. 

‘Carol,’ she echoed, letting herself observe the woman’s features. Her cheekbones were perfectly shaped, her jawline, her nose, all looked like a renaissance painting. She was sculpted by Michelangelo himself. Therese wanted run her fingers over her every inch; to feel each curve and dip. She was like something from a museum with a sign that said Do Not Touch. Therese realized the woman was watching her closely. She was staring at something. Therese felt herself shrink. 

‘Come here.’ Carol lifted her thumb to Therese’s cheek. She wondered what the woman was doing. She knew she should question the contact but Therese didn’t want her to stop. 

‘You’ve got some paint,’ she added, brushing her thumb firmly across her cheek. The puzzle in her brain clicked and her heart dropped a little. 

‘Perks of being an art teacher,’ she replied. Carol frowned and Therese wanted to ask her what was wrong. She went to the sink and wet a towel. 

‘Here.’ Carol smiled then, making eye contact with her. Carol was touching her. Her fingers under her chin, holding her head on a slight angle and Therese was letting her. ‘There we go.’

‘I’m sorry, things got a little messy. I must have missed it.’ Therese could feel herself mumbling. She hated how shy she could sound. 

‘Don’t be, it’s refreshing.’ She threw the towel on the sink. 

‘We didn’t get to properly introduce earlier. What classes do you teach?’ Therese was interested in anything that would come from her mouth, from her lips. 

‘I teach English.’ She smiled, drumming her fingers against the metal sink. She appeared disinterested and Therese looked away suddenly, at the floor. ‘I’ve been here for thirteen years,’ she added. Therese looked up. Carol had been watching her. 

‘That’s a long time.’

‘Too long if you ask me,’ Abby added. Therese became aware that she was still in the room. She had been watching them. 

‘Oh like you can talk,’ Carol said. 

‘Yeah but I don’t teach English. I don’t know how she survives.’ Abby looked at Therese as she said it. 

‘What do you teach?’ Therese asked. 

‘Music.’ She took a sip from her mug. This excited Therese. 

‘Is there a piano in the music room?’ Therese licked her bottom lip. She loved piano. She couldn’t even play much, she just loved how they looked, how they felt when her finger ran across the keys. Most of all she loved how they sounded. 

‘We do. Do you play?’

‘Only a little. I mean I’m no expert.’ From the corner of her eye she saw Carol walking away. She turned towards her, wanting to run after her. ‘Oh, it was nice meeting.’ She took a few steps towards Carol. ‘I mean, properly.’

‘I’d stay and chat but I have a meeting.’ Carol had her hand on the door knob. ‘I’ll see you ‘round, Therese.’ Again, she felt Carol’s eyes move over her, regarding her. 

‘Bye,’ Therese added before Carol left. The silence was broken by Abby slurping from her mug.


	3. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

The time was two o’clock and Therese felt her muscles begin to relax. There was an hour left and Therese knew she was almost there, had almost finished her first day. It had kept her up at night for the past week with strange dreams of showing up in her underwear or being late. Never in her dreams had she seen the woman with golden hair though, Carol.   
She repeated the name in her head, the way Carol has said it. 

She smiled as her grade ten students lumbered through the door. They were loud. Therese didn’t mind though. It was the last class of the day after all. She waited until they were seated before rising from her chair. 

‘Hello everyone, I’ll be your new teacher for this class. I’m Miss Belivet,’ she heard herself repeating like a line in a movie. At least she wouldn’t have to say it again after today. It took her a moment before she felt her body sink. None of the students had heard her. Or they were ignoring her. Her shoes suddenly felt as heavy as bricks, pulling her down. She could have taken a nap right there on the floor. None of them would have batted an eyelid. 

Therese closed her eyes, their chatter filling her ears as it thrashed around in her brain. It grew louder and louder until she opened her eyes, turning to face the board. She looked at the writing across the board. Happiness. Therese shook her head and wiped it away with the duster. 

‘Listen up!’ Therese almost shocked herself with her own voice. The class fell silent. ‘You guys may think this class is just a waste.’ She slammed the duster onto the shelf. ‘A fun class to do nothing in.’ She crossed her arms. She had their attention now. Her feet felt just as heavy as before but now she had legs that were stronger. ‘But that’s not how it’s going to be.’ 

‘I’m Miss Belivet. I’d like you each to introduce yourself and tell me one thing about yourself.’ She heard someone groan. ‘You,’ she pointed at the boy it had come from. ‘You go first.’ 

 

It wasn’t until she got to her bicycle did Therese allow herself to cry. The trees around the carpark rustled as her hair blew across her face. She slid the code into the lock, sniffling as tears slipped down her cheeks. It took her two tries to get it right. She put the lock in her bag. She had wanted to wait until she was home to cry but she couldn’t stop herself. 

‘Therese?’ A hand touched her shoulder. She held her breath. It was Carol. 

‘Oh, hi,’ she replied, feigning nonchalance. She wiped her face and nose. She didn’t want anyone to see her in such a state, especially not Carol. 

‘Therese what’s wrong?’ Carol asked. Therese couldn’t hold back a sob. She tried to hold her breath then but the hand on her shoulder tightened before rubbing gently. 

‘Fuck,’ she breathed before finally turning around. The concern on Carol’s face made her want to cry even more. She felt like a stupid child who couldn’t control herself, wanting press her face into the woman’s chest. 

‘I’m okay,’ she said after a long moment, taking a deep breath. Carol hesitated before reaching her hand up to Therese’s cheek. She wiped away a fallen tear. Therese wanted to lean into her palm. She closed her eyes, savouring the touch. And then it was gone. 

‘Cigarette?’ Therese opened her eyes to see Carol rummaging through her handbag. She pulled out a pack, offering it to Therese. 

‘Thank you,’ she took one and placed it between her lips. Carol lit it for her. She watched the flame flicker between them. Carol lit her own cigarette then, drawing in a breath of smoke. 

‘Wanna come sit in my car?’ She gestured across the carpark. Therese nodded. 

 

‘This is going to sound silly,’ Therese broke the silence. She was in Carol’s car, smoking Carol’s cigarette. ‘The day was going really well.’ She stared at the smoke between her fingers, watching as it turned to ash. ‘I had my grade tens last. They didn’t listen to me. I didn’t know what to do.’ She took another drag. ‘It’s stupid.’ She shook her head and looked at Carol. She was smiling gently. 

‘It’s not stupid Therese.’ Her body was turned towards Therese. She watched as Carol inhaled her cigarette, watched her lips press around the smoke.   
‘I didn’t handle it how I wanted to.’ She shrugged. ‘It wasn’t how I want to be as a teacher.’ Her voice was quiet. She was trying not to cry again. 

‘Grade tens are intolerable.’ Carol’s voice was soft. ‘They’ve been here a year and they think they know everything. It’s your first day. I would have been surprised if they weren’t awful to you.’ 

‘That’s just it. It’s my first day and I’m already someone I don’t want to be.’ Therese looked at Carol. She watched her nod once, slowly, before putting out her cigarette. 

‘You’re young Therese. You want to change the world.’ Carol smiled. Therese felt foolish. She looked away, out the window. ‘It’s not a bad thing, Therese,’ she added. ‘It’s admirable.’ She felt Carol’s hand on her own then, squeezing it gently. She looked down at her hand but Carol had already moved it away. ‘Don’t lose that passion.’ 

Therese said nothing as she raised her eyes to Carol’s. They seemed darker, distant somehow, yet she felt Carol was staring into her soul. She wished to reach over, wished to touch her hand, or stroke her cheek. But nothing felt right to Therese and so she was stuck, gazing into Carol’s eyes. 

‘Would you like a ride home?’ Carol asked after a long silence. Therese realised she was probably holding her up. 

‘Oh, no. It’s alright.’ She clutched her bag. ‘I’m not far from the school actually.’ 

‘Alright.’ Carol smiled. Therese could have sworn there was a playfulness in her eyes. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow then.’

‘Yes. Tomorrow.’ Therese didn’t want to say goodbye. Maybe she should have taken Carol up on her offer. 

‘Goodbye Therese.’ 

‘Bye, Carol.’ She took the opportunity to say her name aloud before stepping out of the car. She waited until Carol began to drive away before she went to her bike. A loud honk startled her and she looked up. Carol’s hand swayed outside of her window. She was waving. Therese smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the lovely comments! As you can probably tell, this is going to be a slow burn fic ;) As much as I love one-shot fics, I want to practice my writing on this and develop a story. Having said that, there will definitely be some nice little treats later on ;) or a lot....


	4. Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I updated this. I have been lost for a little bit but here's a small update

The next morning Therese was not late. She walked straight through the doors, her toes springing at the premise of seeing Carol. She saw the blonde woman as she passed Richard who was trying to flag her down like a surveyor in the street. Carol was talking to Mr. Aird, the principle of Aird High. His grandfather’s father had founded the school.   
Therese slowly walked towards the pair who seemed to be deep in conversation. She didn’t want to disturb but she loitered slightly like a bug drawn to warmth. 

She couldn’t see Carol’s face, only her hair, shifting every so often, sometimes revealing her neck, pale and elegant. Harge would smile occasionally and lean in closer. They were flirting with each other. Or he was flirting with Carol, at least. She hoped the latter was true. 

The bell rang and Carol spun around, catching Therese’s eyes. She had a look of anger, of disgust which quickly softened to a smile. It was a moment too late as Therese looked away, at her feet. When she looked up again she felt Carol was distant. She felt cold inside. 

Wordlessly she nodded before walking to class. She felt, or suddenly remembered that she didn’t know Carol. She knew nothing about the woman. It was not as though Carol cared for her in the slightest. Yesterday she had just been a kind co-worker to her. 

At lunch she spent most of the time in the staff bathroom, not feeling like being sociable. She played solitaire on her phone until she heard someone enter the stall next to her. Therese held her breath. The woman next her let out a sigh. Therese’s ears pricked. 

‘Just when you think it can’t get any worse you run out of toilet paper,’ she spoke. The same, warm voice she could never forget as of yesterday. 

‘Oh, here I’ve got some,’ Therese jumped to bundle a handful of paper. The woman silently took it from Therese. 

‘Thank you,’ she said after a moment. ‘Therese.’ She said it as if to ask a question. But then there was the sound of another toilet flushing and Therese silently cursed whoever it was. The third person in the room washed their hands before the room fell silent. When she opened the toilet door, Carol was standing by the basin watching her. She had a cigarette between her fingers, blowing smoke out the window. 

‘So, tell me why a beautiful young woman such as yourself is spending her break in the bathroom.’ Carol stubbed out the cigarette on the windowsill before hiding it under wet paper towels in the bin. Therese felt herself flush, shrinking before the blonde woman. 

‘I’m sorry, I-‘

‘Don’t be.’ She pushed off the sink and stepped towards Therese. She felt the woman come closer, into her own personal space. ‘I’m sorry, about earlier. I should have said hello.’

‘Oh, it’s nothing,’ she shrugged and smiled. 

‘It’s just that Harge seems to think he still has power over me, after to being engaged for 5 years. When will he learn.’ Carol kept talking as though Therese hadn’t spoken. 

‘You’re engaged to the principle?’ 

‘Was.’ Carol said, looking at Therese intently. 

‘I’m sorry.’ She felt herself sink once more under her gaze.

‘Don’t be.’ A moment passed before Therese started to leave. 

‘I’m going for drinks after work if you’d like you come. I mean it being your beginning of your teaching career.’ Therese’s heart swelled and for a moment she couldn’t speak. 

‘Would you?’ Carol asked. 

‘Yes. Yes I would,’ she smiled. Carol smiled then too and it filled Therese with warmth. 

‘Alright, I’ll see you later out back,’ Carol looked her over once before turning to leave Therese standing against the tiled wall.


	5. It's a date

The rest of the day went by slowly. Her patience gradually withered and by final class Therese had no patience for her students. Especially the attention spans of those that had vanished due the fact that it was only thirty minutes until freedom. Nevertheless the clock struck three, the bell granting liberty to all. A rush of adrenaline warmed her insides as Therese remembered for the hundredth time that she was to have drinks with Carol Aird. She closed her eyes as her students rushed out the door, her ears pricking with the bell. Therese quickly packed her things and walked to the carpark. She had to stop herself from running, her feet feeling light, as though they were made of helium. 

Twenty minutes later she spotted Carol from across the Carpark and smiled. 

‘Sorry darling, I got held up,’ she said. Therese’s cheeked warmed. Carol lit up a cigarette, inhaling. ‘So.’ Carol opened her eyes, looking more composed as she blew smoke from red lips. ‘Shall we get going?’ She smiled. Therese nodded. 

Carol’s car was a luxury. The leather seats still smelled like leather, and a hint of sandalwood from the air freshener. The sound system was huge. After a few minutes of silence between them Therese asked if she had any music to listen to. Carol said she usually listened to the radio and hadn’t actually gotten around to working it all out. 

‘I have an aux chord. I could play music from my iPod,’ Therese suggested. 

‘An aux what?’ Carol asked playfully. 

‘It’s a chord. It goes in here.’ She pointed out the spot.

‘Alright,’ Carol smiled. ‘Play me something.’

Therese felt as though her music taste was under scrutiny. She couldn’t tell if Carol liked it or hated it. Perhaps she thought it juvenile. Carol’s face was impossible to read. 

‘Thank you for,’ Carol flicked out her cigarette before taking one last drag. ‘Lending me some toilet paper.’ Carol looked at her as if Therese had something mischievous for her. 

‘Oh, you can keep it.’ Therese smiled, feeling her cheeks flush. Carol laughed softly as they entered the small bar across town.

‘You sure?’ Carol glanced sideways at Therese. All at once Therese was not sure. She would take anything that Carol gave her. Instead she smiled and looked at the drinks board to distract herself from how painfully shy she felt under her gaze. 

‘What can I get you?’ A man’s voice asked. Therese looked at Carol as she ordered. 

‘I’ll have what she’s having,’ Therese said when both Carol and the bartender looked at her. Therese watched as the bartender made their drinks, an olive in each. She watched as Carol lifted a drink to her lips; watched her swallow a mouthful. Therese quickly took a sip too.

‘Shall we get a booth?’ Carol said as she began to stroll through the bar. Therese followed quickly behind her. She was wearing a women’s vest that hugged her waist and matching pants which filled perfectly around her hips. Underneath her vest was a light blue button up shirt. 

‘Your perfume is amazing.’ Delicious, Therese thought. In fact, everything about this woman was edible. Her smile, Therese added as Carol flashed a grin over her shoulder. 

‘Thanks, Harge bought me a bottle when we first got together. I guess I never thought about changing it.’

‘Is there still.’ She looked down at Carol’s shoes. ‘..Something between you two?’

‘No,’ she stated. ‘At least not on my behalf.’ Carol sat down in the booth at the end of the room. ‘Something between him and what we used to have.’ Therese felt the close vicinity between them as she thought about Carol with the principal. He would have kissed her, and a lot more. She pushed the thought away. Instead she watched as Carol spoke. She wondered what it would be like to kiss Carol.

‘Oh.’ Therese looked into the woman’s eyes, as Carol’s question finally registered through her daydream. ‘No one at the moment,’ Therese replied. They shared a look for longer than what was socially normal. ‘I mean there’s Richard; he’d like to live with me,’ she joked. Carol threw her had back, laughing warmly. Therese felt proud to have caused such a reaction. It felt like sunshine on a cool morning. A warm shower, a warm bed. Warm skin. 

Four drinks later Carol said that they’d have to get a taxi home and Therese said they may as well have another. Carol pressed her shoe on top of her own and Therese felt her stomach warm. 

‘Alright,’ Carol said as if suddenly deciding. Therese felt she was playing the pokies and kept winning. ‘I’ll be back then,’ Carol said before leaving to the bar. She returned with two tequila shots, salt, and a few slices of lemon.

‘Carol,’ she said with mock disapproval. ‘It’s a Tuesday.’

‘I know isn’t it bad,’ she smiled while salting her hand. Therese copied her, watching Carol with anticipation. 

‘Bad in a good way,’ Therese replied before licking her hand and downing the shot. 

‘Oh god it’s awful.’ Therese grabbed a slice of lemon, watching Carol somehow made drinking tequila eloquent. 

‘Has anyone ever told you you’re beautiful?’ Therese felt fatuous as soon as she’d said it. Of course they had. 

‘Not one as beautiful as you,’ Carol replied. Therese looked down at the table, at the ring of liquid from a drink. Her cheeks burned. 

‘Shall we get a taxi then?’ Carol said, collecting her handbag. 

‘Alright.’ Therese slid across the booth and stood carefully, not wanting to appear like the alcohol had gone to her head. Carol stood up and wobbled slightly before holding onto Therese’s arm for support. Carol laughed.

‘It’s been a while since I’ve had tequila shots,’ Carol said youthfully.

‘Well I’ve never had one,’ Therese giggled, holding Carol around her waist, not wanting or caring if she should let go. 

‘Never had tequila shot,’ Carol mimicked. ‘What else haven’t you done?’ She asked. Therese shrugged. ‘You’re young,’ Carol stated as they helped each other walk out to the sidewalk. 

‘I’m not that young.’ Therese eyes darkened in the dull street lighting. 

‘And beautiful,’ Carol added as if ignoring her. Therese felt herself drawing closer to the woman. 

‘Not as beautiful as you,’ Therese said as if it was fact. Carol laughed then and Therese frowned. 

‘You’re disagreeing with everything I say,’ Carol said. Therese opened her mouth to protest before realising Carol was right. She looked at her feet and smiled. 

‘That doesn’t mean I’m not telling the truth,’ Therese retorted, looking at Carol. 

‘Have you ever,’ Carol took a small breath. ‘..Kissed a woman?’ Carol was looking down at her and Therese realised how close they were standing. Therese replayed the words in her head, trying to work out where she’d misheard the woman. 

‘Only when I was little,’ she replied. ‘I mean another girl.’ 

‘So, never a woman?’ Carol asked. Therese wanted to say something, to say anything that would keep the conversation going. She shook her head. 

‘I’m sorry that was inappropriate. We’ve both had a bit to drink,’ Carol added lightly. 

‘Don’t be sorry.’ Therese took a step closer to Carol. She was desperate to say how she felt but couldn’t bring herself to say a word. Instead she placed her hand on top of Carol’s, holding her breath. 

‘It’s getting late I’ll get you a taxi, my place isn’t far.’ Carol squeezed Therese’s hand back once before letting go. 

‘You’re going to walk?’

‘It’s not far Therese,’ she replied. 

‘Let me walk you. I’ll get a taxi from yours.’

‘Alright,’ said Carol. A cool summer breeze blew through their hair as Therese smiled at Carol. She was still winning.


	6. Coffee?

Therese found herself regretting walking Carol home. The woman walked beside her, silently. Neither spoke a word. All Therese could think about was Carol’s hand so close to her own, almost brushing hers with each stride, always missing. If she were to ask to hold hands, would Carol say no? Therese felt torn and so she walked silently, not knowing where she was going. She would follow Carol anywhere, she thought. 

‘Well, this is my place,’ Carol said, pulling Therese from her thoughts. Her heart began to beat faster. 

‘Oh.’ Therese looked at Carol’s face. ‘Well.’

‘Would you, like to come in for coffee?’ Carol asked as if she was talking to the postman, or someone just as unimportant. Therese felt then that Carol didn’t care either way. Or perhaps she was asking to be polite. Therese frowned. 

‘At least until the taxi gets here.’ Carol insisted, unlocking her front door. 

‘Alright.’ Therese followed Carol inside the house that was so dark she couldn’t see the woman in front of her. She wanted to reach out and hold onto her as if Carol was her guide. Instead she could feel her presence, a mere two feet in front of her. 

A sudden light illuminated the space in front of Therese but all she saw was Carol. The older woman removed her vest and laid it on the back of a couch. She then turned to look at Therese and smiled. 

‘Would you like some coffee Therese?’ she asked. Therese nodded, feeling as light as air. She smiled back at Carol. In that moment she decided whatever Carol wanted she would take. If Carol didn’t want more than friendship, Therese would feel privileged to even have known this woman. 

 

They sat on the same couch drinking coffee. Carol lit up another cigarette, pushing off her shoes. She leaned against the armrest so that she was facing Therese. 

‘Thank you for walking me home.’ Carol put one leg up on the couch, resting it between both of them. 

‘Oh it was no problem.’ Therese instinctively put her hand on Carol’s knee. 

‘Cigarette?’ Carol leant forward to pass her smoke to Therese. She put her lips to where Carol’s had been, inhaling. She realised then that her hand was still on Carol’s knee. She passed the cigarette back and saw that Carol was watching her. She felt naked. 

‘Can I kiss you?’ Therese whispered. The words felt foreign, not something she would say. Her hand slipped from Carol’s knee, away from the older woman. 

‘Therese.’ Her voice was soft. Carol took Therese’s hand and gently placed it on her thigh. Therese wasn’t sure whether Carol was saying yes or no but her own body seemed to draw closer to the woman. ‘Are you sure?’ Carol asked, and Therese could feel the woman’s breath on her own. She felt her inside flow down into a pool of warmth that throbbed. 

She pressed her lips to Carol’s, gently, in affirmation. Therese whimpered as she felt how soft Carol’s lips were, how sweet her breath tasted. She squeezed Carol’s thigh gently as Carol eased away. 

Therese moved forward to claim her lips again and it was Carol’s turn to whimper softly. She felt a hand cup her cheek as Carol’s lips glided across her own, opening until Therese felt Carol’s warm tongue across her upper lip. Therese felt like she was melting into Carol as their tongues slipped past each other’s lips. When they pulled away finally, both were slightly out of breath. 

‘It’s late, we should get some sleep,’ Carol whispered. Therese still felt intoxicated by Carol. Or perhaps it was the alcohol. 

The older woman led them into a bedroom which had a king size bed and smelled just like Carol. Therese sat on the bed as Carol slipped off her pants, revealing her long, toned legs. Carol turned to take off her shirt and bra. Her blonde hair brushed along her naked back before she put on a more comfortable top instead. 

When Carol saw Therese still dressed, she came to kneel in front of her, untying her shoes and sliding them off her feet. Therese watched the woman as she got to work undressing her until she was left in her underwear. 

‘Hop under the covers darling,’ Carol pulled the blanket down and Therese slid in. The pillows smelled of heaven. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she opened them again Carol was beside her, her blue eyes darker than usual. Therese slipped along until she was sharing a pillow with Carol, their faces almost touching. 

‘Close your eyes.’ Carol wrapped her arm along Therese’s back, pulling her closer. She found herself pressed to Carol’s chest. Her heartbeat fluttered against her ear. 

Therese didn’t want to fall asleep but with Carol’s hand caressing her back she felt herself relax. Soon both fell asleep.


	7. Coffee.

Therese began to drift back to consciousness with a throbbing between her legs and a warmth across the length of her body. Lips as soft as air moved across hers and she melted into them with a sleepy moan. The kisses floated across her jaw and down her neck. Therese opened her eyes and realised her whole body was alive, moving against the woman above. She spread her legs, allowing a thigh to press between them. 

‘Carol,’ she whispered, looking at the tussled blonde hair that tickled her chest. Carol stopped, moving to look over Therese. Her eyes were not blue, but dark, and Therese found herself lost in them, lost in the fact that Carol was watching her as she moved. She pressed her mound against Carol’s thigh. Carol was moving too, she realised, and a bubble of warmth flowed through her. She began to thrust into Carol.

Carol, the breathtaking woman she had met two days ago. Carol, the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Carol, the woman now between her legs. Therese moaned, her hips pushing from the mattress to find Carol. 

‘Shit,’ Carol said, sighing against Therese’s ear before kissing it delicately. ‘Therese,’ she whispered. ‘Therese, we’re going to be late.’ She was breathless, her body still moving in rhythm with the woman below her. 

‘Why?’ Therese squeezed Carol’s hips. ‘What time is it?’ she asked half-heartedly. Carol brushed her face across Therese’s cheek before slowing her thrusts. 

‘We need to get up darling.’ She kissed Therese’s throat, breathing heavily. ‘It’s already nine.’ 

‘What?’ Therese didn’t want Carol to stop, whimpering softly. 

‘I must have forgot to set an alarm.’

‘Wait.’ Therese was out of breath as she finally stopped. ‘It’s nine?’ She glared at Carol. ‘Shit!’ Therese fell back onto her pillow, covering her face. ‘I’m gonna be late on my third day,’ she said, trying to catch her breath as well as push away her arousal. She didn’t want to leave the bed, but the last thing she wanted was to be any later.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll call in while you get dressed. Everything will be okay.’ Carol brushed her thumb across Therese’s cheek before crawling out of bed. Therese quickly followed, finding yesterday’s clothes on the floor. Carol was pacing across the room with bare legs. 

‘You know, you’re not making this any easier.’ Therese pulled on her shirt. ‘I mean those legs could cause a traffic accident,’ she said, struggling to sound serious. Carol raised an eyebrow, glancing at her briefly. Therese bit her lips closed. 

‘Yes, hello this is Carol Ross.’ She was leaning against a wooden chest of drawers. Therese pulled up her pants and began on her shoes. ‘I understand. Mhm. Therese Belivet and I will both miss first period today.’ Therese watched Carol listening intently. ‘Thank you,’ she said warmly. ‘I’m very sorry. Okay. Bye now.’ Carol hung up the phone. 

‘I should make some coffee,’ Therese said after a moment. Carol intercepted her as she crossed the room, pulling her into a kiss. Therese felt altogether weak as she held onto Carol’s shoulders. 

‘I so want to finish what we started earlier.’ Carol’s voice vibrated against her as though she was melting into the woman. She squeezed Therese at the waist before releasing her. ‘Later,’ she whispered. Therese nodded, feeling she was about to die, or explode. 

_Carol wanted her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for you lovely comments, they really do encourage me! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic :D  
> Also, I understand these chapters a rather short. I would make them longer but it would take me longer then to update. So I thought smaller chapters on a daily basis is better.


	8. Late

‘Stop worrying,’ Carol said, turning off the ignition. The air condition stopped blowing and Therese felt as though she was already sweating, suffocating in the small space.

‘I’m not worrying,’ Therese replied before jumping out of the car. She began to regret the coffee Carol had fixed for her just before they left. She didn’t wait for Carol, pacing through the front door of the school. For the second time since they’d met Therese ignored Richard’s glances. Therese was aware of Carol’s presence behind her, or perhaps it was her perfume she smelled. 

‘Relax,’ Carol whispered in her ear. Therese closed her eyes, leaning towards the woman beside her. Carol placed a hand on the small of her back. 

‘Therese.’ Harge walked towards them. ‘There you are.’ Therese’s stomach churned as Carol withdrew her hand. Coffee had definitely been a bad idea. 

‘I’m so sorry Mr. Aird, I’m not in the habit of being late. It’s just that-,’

‘Therese had an accident,’ Carol interrupted. ‘I had to take her to class.’ Therese stared at Carol who was apparently a complete expert at lying. 

‘Well.’ Harge frowned. He glanced from Carol back to Therese.

‘I’m sorry, it won’t happen again,’ said Therese. 

‘See that it doesn’t, Miss Belivet.’ He pronounced her name wrong. Carol’s hand pressed against her back as they began to walk to Therese’s classroom. 

‘And Therese, I hope you will remember my students are more important than colleague relations,’ he added. Therese turned to him and the hand on her back disappeared. 

‘Yes of course,’ Therese replied gently. She hated herself for being close to tears. She walked to class without Carol.

 

Her grade nine class was already her favourite. Out of all her students they seemed to have the most passion and curiosity to learn. They had potential and Therese felt a great weight on herself to kindle their desire to learn. Therese plugged her iPod in as the class settled into the designing phase of their first assessment. She tried not to think of Carol. She failed. 

At lunch Therese found Abby in the staff room. She was reading a newspaper. 

‘Hey kiddo, looking for Carol?’ Abby glanced at Therese briefly before laughing at something in the paper. 

‘Kinda,’ Therese shrugged and sat on the arm of the chair next to Abby. ‘I was also meaning to ask you if I could have a look at that piano sometime,’ she added, despite the fact she truthfully was hoping to find Carol. 

‘Sure.’ Abby chuckled again at the newspaper. ‘Come down anytime Therese.’ She winked at her and Therese felt herself blush. 

‘So do you know where Carol is?’

‘Hm, sorry can’t help you there. You’re welcome to go check out the piano though.’ Abby was only half paying attention to her. 

‘Alright,’ she agreed. 

 

The music room felt more like a library. Guitars, keyboards and a pile of assorted percussion instruments laid to rest, unplayed. Therese walked through the empty room towards the black piano. She ran her fingers across its keys before sitting down. It was a beautiful piano. She began to play from sheet music which sat in front of her. She stumbled through the notes until the music flowed smoothly, filling the room. 

A pair of hands pressed on her shoulders and she gasped in surprise before realising Carol was behind her. 

‘You scared me,’ Therese breathed, pressing a hand across her chest. 

‘You play well.’ There was a hint of surprise in her voice as her hands moved across Therese’s collarbones. She closed her eyes as Carol’s hands moved over her neck. Therese tipped her head back, leaning against Carol’s stomach. She felt Carol’s deep breaths, and after a moment Carol’s warm mouth against her own. 

Therese breathed her in, the smell of hair and perfume mixed with cigarette smoke. Her lips tasted even more divine and Therese was breathless from their suppleness that flowed against her own. 

‘Come with me.’ Carol’s nose brushed Therese’s cheek. She stood as Carol took her hand, leading her towards a door at the back of the music room. Inside the small room was a table, piled with an array of broken instruments. 

‘Abby told me you’d be here.’ Carol closed the door and locked it. 

‘I was hoping you’d be in the staff room.’ Therese smiled, unable to contain her giddiness. Carol was with her now and that was all that mattered. 

‘I had to talk to Harge,’ she said. Therese’s smile fell. 

‘Oh.’ Therese ran her hand over a guitar with only one string. She plucked it. It wasn’t in tune. The sick note rung through the small room that had no windows. 

‘You don’t need to worry, Therese.’

‘Are you in trouble?’ She poked at a drum that had a hole in it. She wondered how hard someone had bashed it. Had it been done on accident?

‘No.’ Carol’s voice was nearer and Therese closed her eyes. Her heart was racing. ‘Are you okay?’ 

‘You don’t know what you do to me Carol.’ She swallowed as her throat constricted. ‘You make me feel things,’ she added when Carol didn’t reply. 

‘What things?’ Her voice was gentle. Therese was sure she was blushing. Did Carol really not know? She felt as though her feelings were being teased.

‘Why do you want me?’ Therese asked. 

‘Therese,’ Carol hummed, turning the younger woman to face her. A tear ran down her cheek. ‘What’s wrong?’ She cupped her cheek. Therese shrugged. She felt silly for being so sensitive. 

‘Therese I really like you. You’re beautiful and smart, and sensitive.’ She lifted Therese’s chin, wiping her damp cheek. ‘And like no one I’ve known before.’ Therese finally allowed herself to look into Carol’s eyes. The pit of stomach warmed as she tried to hold back a smile. 

‘I really like you too,’ she replied. ‘Maybe too much,’ she admitted. Under Carol’s intense gaze Therese held her breath, her entire body burning. ‘You’re magnificent.’

Therese was aware of the throbbing between her legs as Carol kissed her cheeks, one at a time, lingering before kissing her delicately on the lips. She took Carol’s bottom lip between her own, sucking lightly. Carol elicited a sigh. 

‘I want you,’ Therese whispered, brushing her lips across Carol’s, making her sigh again. She tightened her arms around Therese. 

‘I want you too,’ she echoed, resting her forehead on Therese’s. The lunch bell pierced through the silence, signalling the end of recess. 

‘Shit,’ Therese breathed, feeling her entire body reeling with desire. 

‘I know,’ Carol agreed. ‘Tonight.’ She kissed her forehead.


	9. Dinner

Therese rode home on her bike after school. She needed to shower and change out of the clothes she’d been in since yesterday morning. Carol had asked to come over for dinner and Therese felt both excited and nervous. 

She stripped off her clothes as soon as she got home, washing her hair and applying fresh makeup. In her underwear Therese tidied her apartment. Just after six o’clock Carol sent a message to say she was on her way. Therese grew anxious. 

Carol arrived with a bag of groceries, saying she thought they could make dinner together. Mostly Therese followed Carol’s instructions in her tiny kitchen. With music playing from the lounge room, Therese took every opportunity to steal kisses from Carol. When dinner was plated they set up Therese’s coffee table with food and drinks, sitting on the floor.

‘Mmm that’s divine,’ Carol hummed, savouring the first bite. ‘Taste that,’ Carol said as she fed Therese a piece of tender meat. Therese felt the fork slide out from her lips slowly.

‘Agreed,’ Therese said as she closed her eyes, smiling. She felt Carol’s leg press against her own. She opened her eyes to observe Carol taking a sip of wine. She suddenly remembered what Carol said to her earlier in the music room and felt her insides tingle. Therese felt she was in the most wonderful dream. 

‘You know, wine makes me feel naughty in a good way,’ Therese said. Carol glanced at her as she put her glass down. She felt a familiar warmth develop between her legs. The way Carol stared commanded all of her senses to be on alert. She hadn’t felt that way before. She closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing. 

‘Eat your food Therese.’ Carol's voice was delicious. ‘Or do I have to feed you,’ she added and they both smiled. 

When they had both finished dinner, Carol cleared their plates. Therese was to wait where she was. She returned with a bowl of fruit and frozen yogurt. 

‘I bought these fresh today,’ Carol said, eating a raspberry. ‘Here.’ She handed Therese a raspberry. Instead of taking it from her, Therese captured Carol’s fingers between her lips, tasting a burst of sweetness. 

‘They’re delicious.’ Therese licked her lips, realising that Carol was watching her. 

‘Now try the wine.’ Carol gave her the glass. Therese took a sip. ‘I bought one that would go well with the fruit,’ she added. There were so many things running through Therese’s mind that she wanted to say and to do to Carol. Instead she ate another raspberry, washing it down with the wine. 

‘What are you thinking?’ Carol asked. Therese looked at their hands resting on the floor next to each other. Close but not touching. 

‘I’m thinking about you.’ She could feel her heart beating. 

‘What about me?’ Carol replied. Therese didn’t look up. 

‘It’s hard to,’ she trailed off, frowning at her inability to pick something to say.

‘Come here,’ Carol said as she stood, sitting on the couch. She motioned for Therese to sit between her legs. Carol’s legs brushed against her sides as she ran her fingers along her shoulders. She was enveloped by the warmth coming from the woman behind her. Carol’s nails ran through her hair and Therese leaned back to rest her head on her lap. Her fingers caressed Therese’s throat in an upward motion to her chin. All at once Therese felt the need to kiss her. 

She placed her lips to the inside of Carol’s bare knee, lingering before running her nose up her thigh. Her leg was soft against her lips. Above she heard Carol breathe a sigh.

Feeling encouraged, Therese turned to place another kiss to Carol’s other thigh. 

‘I’m thinking I want all of you,’ Therese finally formed an answer, looking up at the woman. Carol stared at Therese, her eyes stormy. Therese’s eyes never left Carol’s as she kissed her again, further up her thigh.

As if in reply, Carol let her legs fall open wider. Therese slid Carol’s dress up over her hips and kissed the soft flesh of her stomach. 

‘Is this okay?’ Therese asked, kissing the hem of Carol’s underwear. Carol nodded, her stomach rising and falling quickly. Therese breathed in deeply before pressing her lips to Carol’s centre. A sigh ran through the woman above her. Or perhaps it was a gasp. 

Therese felt her damp underwear as she kissed her again more firmly. Carol’s hips twitched involuntary and Therese moved to wrap her hands around them. 

‘Take them off,’ Carol strained to say as she pressed herself into Therese’s lips. Therese felt overcome with privilege. She slid the black underwear down Carol’s legs. 

Her hand caressed Therese’s cheek. She closed her eyes, leaning into her palm. She wanted nothing more than to have Carol in her mouth, to taste her. She needed to make her feel good. Carol deserved the world. 

Carol was wet. Therese ran her tongue through her swollen folds. She explored every inch of her until Carol began to writhe under her ministrations. Carol moaned when her tongue swept her aroused clit. Therese loved how it felt against her tongue as it throbbed lightly. 

She took it between her lips and Carol moved to pull Therese closer. Understanding that Carol enjoyed it, Therese began to suckle the erect bud of nerves. 

She looked up at the woman whose eyes were closed. When she released her clit, Carol opened her eyes. Therese swirled her tongue over it firmly and Carol watched her. Against her chin she felt how wet Carol was.

‘Therese.’ Carol was out of breath. ‘Your fingers.’ Therese lifted her head to look at her. Carol’s hips moved. ‘Please.’

Therese easily slid her fingers inside of the blonde. She watched Carol’s face as she thrust her fingers quickly. Her cheeks were pink, her hair mussed and wavy. Carol thrust herself against Therese’s fingers as they began a rhythm. 

She slipped a third finger inside and felt Carol tighten around them. Suddenly her legs wrapped around Therese, pulling her in closer. Therese saw Carol begin to touch herself. Her fingers passionately rubbed in circles and Therese couldn’t tear her eyes away from the vision. She curled her fingers inside the woman as hard as she could until Carol began to moan. 

‘Oh, Therese.’ Carol held her breath. ‘Fuck.’ Carol’s free hand grabbed Therese’s arm, feeling the woman as she thrust inside her. Carol moved against the arm, fucking Therese’s hand until she orgasmed. Therese took in the sight of Carol as she came, her entire body contorting with pleasure, and the sight of Carol touching herself. Her fingers slowed, lazily drawing circles over her own clit and Therese matched the gentle pace until Carol’s body became still. 

She withdrew her hand, letting her catch her breath. Carol looked serenely beautiful, like a painting. She didn’t dare disturb her. 

‘Therese?’ Carol murmured, barely opening her eyes. ‘Come here.’ She pulled Therese to her lips as she knelt between the blonde’s legs. 

‘You are so beautiful,’ Therese whispered. A silent chuckle ran through Carol.

‘What?’ Therese asked softly. Carol opened her eyes, regarding Therese, her expression serious. 

‘My angel, flung out of space.’


	10. No Other Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is it guys! Short and sweet, just like this fic. I'd like to say I've got some big drama in store for them but nope, this is the end. Pretty much just a sweet happy fic (unlike some other ones). Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for future dabbles angsty things going on with these two. I feel like there could be something on the horizon.

‘The first time I saw you I couldn’t breathe,’ Therese said softly, her arms pressed across Carol’s bare back. Her fingers traced the soft flow of her muscles up towards her neck and down. Carol was still trying to catch her breath. She was in a state of serenity. In Therese’s arms she was calmed. 

‘When I saw you I thought you were a deer caught in headlights,’ Carol smiled, her blonde eyebrows pulling together with amusement. And then her expression seemed to darken in the same instant. Therese tightened her grip. ‘And then, when I found you in the staff room.’ She let out an amused huff. ‘Paint all over your face.’ Therese smiled too. 

‘I wanted to reach up and touch you.’ Therese replied, lifting her hand to Carol’s chin, tracing the curve of it and then along her jaw. Carol closed her eyes. Therese kissed her delicately, brushing her thumb across her cheekbone. She then placed a kiss to the bridge of Carol’s nose and Therese heard a quiet sigh from the woman’s lips. ‘I could admire you all day,’ she said against Carol’s ear. 

‘Mmm but when would I get to admire you?’ Carol replied. Therese unexpectedly felt a hand slip up under her shirt. Fingernails ghosted down her stomach until they reached her jeans and Therese shivered. It took all her strength not to push herself against those fingers. The possibility of Carol touching her in such an intimate way had seemed only a fantasy a few days ago. But now the fantasy was overwhelmingly real as she thought about Carol touching her, her fingers inside her, lips upon her. Not only did she want it from Carol, she needed it. Therese moaned, lost within the vision in her mind. 

Before her hand on her stomach could move any further Therese moved out of their embrace. Carol looked at her with concern as she stood beside the bed. 

‘Stay there,’ Therese commanded gently, removing her shirt. Carol’s eyes never left Therese as she unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down her legs. The blonde’s eyes settled on the damp patch of fabric between her legs. It felt to her that Carol’s gaze warmed her stomach as her clit began to throb again.

Therese was emboldened as she removed her bra, knowing that Carol was watching her every move. Her nipples were already hard, aching to be touched. Every part of her was tingling to be taken by the woman before her. 

She moved her hand into her undies, sliding through the wetness she found. 

‘Do you like what you see?’ Therese breathed. Carol was watching Therese’s hand move in slow circles underneath her panties. 

‘I-,’ Carol was panting. ‘Fuck.’ She looked Therese in the eye. ‘Yes.’ Her voice grew deeper. Therese’s hand moved quickly over her hard clit. Her hips began to sway gently, fucking her own hand. 

‘Therese, come here.’ Carol was commanding now. Therese moved to kneel on the bed, her hand still buried between her legs. Carol rose quickly to push Therese onto her back. She ran her fingers over Therese’s hips, gliding the pink underwear down her legs. She bit her lip, inhaling sharply as she watched Therese’s fingers moving frantically against her swollen clit. 

Before she realised what was happening, Carol snagged her hand, pulling it to her lips. She slid Therese’s wet fingers into her mouth, running her tongue to taste them. Carol moaned, sucking as she pulled her fingers out. And then Therese found her hands pinned above her head and Carol’s body pressed against her own. 

Therese desperately moved her hips trying to find purchase against the woman above her. Carol had other ideas, rising to hover above Therese. 

‘You’re driving me fucking crazy.’ Therese’s cheeks were pink, a sheen of sweat across her forehead. 

‘Crazy for me?’ She teased, pushing her palm to Therese’s mound. 

‘For you,’ Therese tilted her to one side, looking up at Carol with both affection and unbridled arousal. 

Carol rubbed her palm against her, slowly but firmly and Therese closed her eyes. The sensation overwhelmed her. 

‘Carol,’ she pleaded. ‘I’m gonna-,’ she writhed, desperate for more contact. ‘I’m gonna come if you don’t.’ Her words were cut short as Carol entered her with two fingers. She curled them as she slid out, thrusting again quickly, swiftly.

‘Darling you’re going to come either way,’ Carol replied. Everything about the woman drove Therese mad. The fingers inside her that pushed against her firmly, desperately, her breasts that brushed her own, her sultry voice, the way she smelled, her breath. 

‘Carol.’ Her moan was drawn out as Carol continued to fuck her hard. 

‘Relax, Therese,’ she soothed. Carol kissed her, feeling Therese begin to breathe again. ‘Good girl,’ she cooed. Therese was moaning quietly with each breath she took. 

‘Carol, Carol.’ She sounded almost panicked. She clung to her shoulders and Carol almost stopped, worried, until she felt Therese tighten around her fingers. And then her whole body tightened around Carol, shuddering with each wave that pulsed around Carol’s fingers. 

‘Ohh, fuck,’ Therese said lazily as her body slipped away from Carol like sand, resting against the damp sheets of her mattress. 

‘My darling are you alright?’ Carol was already against her, Carol surrounded her. She was bathed in Carol. She was not on Earth, but some other realm that was only Carol. 

‘Yes,’ she smiled, pressed her face to Carol’s. ‘There’s something I have to tell you.’ She was breathless. 

‘Mm?’ Carol moved so they rested on their sides, facing each other. Carol was nervous, though she hid it with affection. 

‘I think I’m terribly in love with you.’ Therese said easily, yet she could not look Carol in the eye. She felt Carol exhale. A sigh? She lifted to eyes to find Carol watching her, the same dark expression as before. 

There were so many things she could have said. So many questions, problems, reasons why Therese should not love her. But in that moment Carol didn’t care, in that moment it was right. 

‘I love you,’ she said, touching Therese’s chin with her thumb.


End file.
